Alguien especial
by Viko W
Summary: Deidara sueña con alguien que considera especial, ¿será Tobi? MadaDei shonen-ai


**Alguien especial.**

**Disclaimer**: La serie de Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Cuidado con la ortografía… soy floja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo sueña, de vez en cuando lo sueña.

Ese hombre del cual nunca supo más de lo que sabe ahora…

… nada.

No lo entiende, no sabe por qué no puede sacarlo de su mente. Algunas noches piensa en él hasta el amanecer, otras le provoca una sensación tan cálida que atrae sueños agradables y esponjosos.

El rubio suspira melancólico. Pocas cosas en el mundo pueden hacerle suspirar de ese modo… con excepción de aquella vez en la que Tobi rompió una figurilla que no, definitivamente no estaba destinada a explotar, ¡pero esa no cuenta!

Ésta noche no puede dormir. Ha pensado tanto en esa persona que conciliar el sueño le resulta imposible. Sólo puede ver su rostro al cerrar los ojos y su imagen gira dentro de él.

Se remueve incomodo entre la cama. Da vueltas hasta terminar impactándose en el frío y duro suelo. No ha sido su intención pero el ruido sordo despierta a su compañero de habitación, quien no duda en preguntar.

- ¿Senpai?... ¿qué haces ahí?

Pese al golpe no está lo suficientemente aturdido como para ser amable y responde con normalidad.

- ¡No te importa, uhn!

Tobi lo mira a través del pequeño orificio en su máscara, la que al parecer no se quita ni para dormir.

- Oh…- y continua con su interrogatorio.- ¿no puedes dormir?

Deidara gruñe irritado.

- ¿Estás molesto?

En otro momento el rubio hubiese actuado como siempre y punto, fin de la conversación, pero el golpe –eso quería creer- comenzaba a surtir efecto.

- ¿Tanto te interesa, uhn?- pregunta con sorna, no dándole mucha importancia al asunto mientras se incorpora.

- … sí.

La respuesta, simple, sencilla, monosilábica es… tan sincera e inesperada que captura la atención del ojiazul. Pocos segundos pasan hasta que el menor tuerce la boca en señal de disgusto. No le gusta cuando Tobi contesta de esa forma a su sarcasmo.

Es incomodo.

Sin más se dirige a la puerta con total intención de alejarse del moreno. Sabe que de permanecer allí probablemente el 'buen chico' comience una conversación estúpida y con franqueza no se siente con ánimos de arrojarle nada.

- ¿Deidara-senpai a dónde va?- pero no hay respuesta y en su lugar sólo escucha el portazo.

En medio de la solitaria habitación una vez se dejan de escuchar en la lejanía los pasos del menor suelta un bufido. El artista de Akatsuki puede llegar en ocasiones a descontrolarlo.

A veces le gustaría utilizar el sharingan en Deidara y así saber que hay dentro de esa rubia cabeza. Pero no considera bueno para su salud entrar en mentes ajenas… a menos que sea muy necesario o tenga mucha curiosidad. Se sienta en el borde de la cama mientras debate internamente en si seguir al ojiazul o continuar durmiendo.

Difícil. Puede que tarde horas en decidir qué hacer…

De acuerdo, irá tras él. ¿Qué clase de kohai sería si no lo hiciera?

Baja perezosamente de la suave, calientita y acogedora cama. Bosteza un par de veces en lo que se coloca el uniforme de nubes rojas y se pregunta por vez primera cómo fue a ocurrírsele semejante diseño.

- Debí escoger otro senpai.- se queja antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

Camina por los largos pasillos contemplando a su paso la limpieza del lugar. Pensar que antes rebosaban de chatarra y ocasionalmente restos humanos cortesía de Hidan. Sacude su cabeza insistentemente, no está para perder el tiempo mirando la guarida, debe perderlo buscando a Deidara, cosa que no le tomará más allá de cinco minutos.

Definitivamente no está de humor para comportarse como Tobi. Sin embargo ya es costumbre que su personaje vaya tras el ojiazul a cada momento, de brincarse la rutina pudieran surgir sospechas y no, aún no está en sus planes revelar su poderosa identidad. De modo que es preferible sacrificar unos cuantos minutos de buen sueño…

… de acuerdo, tal vez nadie sospecharía simplemente desea ver a 'Dei-chan'.

Apresura el paso y pasados unos cuantos segundos yace fuera de la guarida. Mira el cielo despejado. La luna se ve tan grande y blanca, como un enorme queso. Ríe suavemente al pensar en la comparación infantil. Ahora sólo debe concentrarse en encontrar a su senpai.

En el trayecto mientras va guiándose por el chakra que despide Deidara -que no se molesta en ocultar-, 'Tobi' murmura cosas que tienen que ver con dormir, dormir y… dormir.

Al fin lo encuentra cerca de un claro. Sonríe divertido al verle recostado en el suelo. Corre prácticamente hacia él, manteniendo la farsa pese a que muere de sueño. Estando a pocos metros del ojiazul se percata de que…

Se detiene.

_- Deidara está…_

… _dormido._

Su mente no procesa mucho, ni se sobrecarga, simplemente gira y vuela dentro de ella la frase "Deidara está **dormido**". No más, unicamente eso.

Traga saliva con dificultad. No es que no hubiese visto antes dormir al rubio pero tampoco es normal que lo esté a mitad del bosque, mientras los rayos de luz de luna caen sobre su menudo y bien formado cuerpo…

Va mal, esto definitivamente va mal. ¿Qué debe hacer?, bueno, es obvio que despertarlo y decirle que vaya a dormir a su habitación, pero la pregunta no va dirigida con esa finalidad, sino ¿qué debe _**hacer**_?

Ahora su mente pasa a estar en blanco. Transcurren alrededor de unos cuatro segundos para que se desate el 'BOOM' dentro de la cabeza del Uchiha. Centenares de ideas por demás depravadas desfilan frente a sus ojos, incluso algunas se fusionan con otras para dar lugar a la perversión total.

Sacude suavemente su cabeza ahuyentando infinidad de ideas. Parece que el rubio está profundamente dormido, tan calmo que ha olvidado que es un ninja. Jamás imaginó que alguien tan… como Deidara pudiese dormir de esa forma. Él no puede… fuera tal vez que tiene muchas cosas en mente a parte de cargos de conciencia.

Revira los ojos.

- _Sí, pudiera ser._

Se acerca cuidadosamente hasta el menor, no quiere en absoluto despertarlo. No, claro que no. Ésta es la primera vez que se ve tan frágil. Si alguien mas le viera juraría que Deidara sería incapaz de matar a una mosca.

- ¿Deidara-senpai?- le llama cerciorándose de su condición. Afortunadamente el de ojos azules no responde, en efecto, está profundamente dormido. Madara no sabe si estar feliz o lamentarse por la situación en la que se encuentra. Por una parte siente que es su deber despertarlo o en dado caso llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación, por otra su maquiavélica mente sugiere tomar ventaja de la situación y por poco que sea, robarle un beso.

- Hmm.- se tacha de cursi al pensar en ello, pero sabe que no pasará a segunda base con él ni a tercera probablemente… NUNCA.

Una 'dolorosa' realidad que lo atormenta cual piedra en el zapato.

Mientras se decide en hacer esto o el otro toma asiento muy cerca del artista y lo mira dormir. Cuando duerme el chico parece ser mucho mas agradable que cuando despierto. Si al menos Deidara no fuese tan… bueno, es parte de su encanto.

- ¿Qué sueñas?-le pregunta sabiendo que no contestará.- No has dormido bien, ¿verdad? Lo he notado, aunque no lo creas siempre estoy al pendiente de ti. Vigilar cada uno de tus movimientos es entretenido.- confiesa en un agradable y suave monólogo.- Ahora que lo pienso, hablar contigo sin que me arrojes bombas o golpes resulta bastante agradable. – Sonríe.-… Senpai… ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Ha sido por mi culpa?, no, no lo creo. Últimamente casi no duermes y te mueves mucho tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero si lo que buscabas era aire fresco creo que has exagerado al dormirte aquí… aunque la vista es magnifica.

El baño plateado de luz de luna cae sobre ambos. El suave cantar de los grillos se escucha por doquier.

La brisa nocturna mueve rubios mechones de cabello, Madara extiende la mano con intención de ordenar las doradas hebras. En el trayecto se desvía involuntariamente. Es inevitable, lo que ésta viendo tiene que ser una ilusión porque Deidara parece más hermoso de lo que es.

Sus dedos delinean aquel par de labios, suave, lento, con cuidado. El tacto es suave pese a que utiliza guantes. ¿Cómo es posible haber tanta perfección en alguien que no es perfecto? Y ríe, ríe quedamente al preguntarse eso mientras lo mira soñar.

- ¿Sueñas conmigo?... No, por supuesto que no.- la suave y varonil voz escapa de su boca sin poder evitarlo. Tras eso se decide al fin llevar en sus brazos cual damisela herida al ojiazul, no importándole si a medio camino el susodicho se despierta y termina golpeándole con indignación. Vuelve a reír al imaginárselo todo.

Saltando de rama en rama rumbo al escondite Madara se permite pensar en fisgonear los sueños del rubio, sin embargo le quiere y por más que su curiosidad lo pida furiosamente no es capaz de utilizar el sharingan en él.

- No, por supuesto que no.- repite.- No sueñas conmigo.

Ahora ha sido adrede, con toda la intención del mundo hablarle con aquella voz, con SU voz. Y dentro de sí, deseó por un instante que Deidara hubiese podido escucharle.

Una nube cubre un pedazo de luna y los búhos canturrean. El Uchiha tararea una canción de cuna distraídamente.

Mientras, Deidara sueña con algodón de azúcar y un enorme prado.

Hay tanta calidez que el pasto se vuelve arena y frente a él se extiende el mar. Pero no hay calor, sólo una cálida y reconfortante sensación que lo envuelve, y el inmenso mar desaparece para surgir ante sus azules ojos un campo lleno de flores acarameladas con trocitos de bombón y mariposas de chocolate. Su cabello es mucho más corto ahora, sus brazos y piernas también, la ropa ha pasado a ser más pequeña y de nuevo se ve así mismo como el niño de ocho años que solía ser.

Cuando mira al cielo nota como las nubes son de colores distintos y ríe divertido al ver que son deliciosos algodones de azúcar. El sol es de dulce también, una enorme bola de miel. Gira suavemente sobre sus talones y se deja caer divertido sobre las flores, cubriendo parcialmente su cabellera con caramelo. Las orbes azules aun fijas en el profundo azul del cielo pasan a cerrarse con lentitud, disfrutando de aquella sensación tan acogedora que se respira a cada momento en aquel sitio.

Abre los ojos al sentir algo frío saltar sobre él. Un conejo de helado de fresa lame su rodilla llena de caramelo. Dei ríe con la mirada y sin dudarlo trata de atraparlo, sin embargo escapa y se adentra en la arbolada de pastel. El pequeño Deidara corre tras él alegremente, gritando que se detenga. Repentinamente el conejo deja de ser conejo transformándose en mariposa, elevándose por los aires evocándole un sentimiento tan dulce e inocente al rubio. Deidara sonríe emocionado viendo como aquel pequeño insecto vuela libre, deseando poder volar algún día también.

Entonces cuando todo parece maravilloso de la nada aparecen un par de niños tomados de las manos, y sonriente se acerca a ellos. Los saluda animosamente más no escucha respuesta e insiste en conversar, presentándose ante ellos. Los niños lo ignoran y siguen camino. Uno de ellos es una niña y el otro un niño. El segundo murmura algo al oído de la pequeña e instantáneamente ésta suelta una tierna risa para luego abrazarlo melosamente.

El ojiazul se queda solo a mitad del bosque… los mira alejarse y se siente solo.

Papá y Mamá no están. No lo están desde hace mucho. No tiene hermanos. Sólo se tiene a él.

Y llora.

Llora mucho.

"_No llores."_

Las lágrimas dejan de caer. La sonrisa vuelve a sus labios y con torpeza propia de un niño limpia todo rastro de lágrimas para echarse a correr en busca de la fuente de aquella sensación tan agradable. Quiere saber, quiere conocer… no… quiere volverlo a ver.

El corazón late aceleradamente, la emoción se apodera de cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo. Desea verlo una vez más y sentir sus fuertes y suaves manos tocar su cabeza, quiere ver su sonrisa, su expresión, quiere escucharlo nuevamente…

… quiere saber su nombre.

Y sobre todo, quiere escucharlo de nuevo decir que es especial y único.

"_No hay nada de que avergonzarse…"_

"… _yo creo que es impresionante tu línea hereditaria…"_

Esa sonrisa, verla una vez más.

"_No llores."_

La tibieza envuelve el ambiente, la calidez aumenta no dejando de ser agradable. El sol hecho de miel se convierte en una humeante taza de chocolate y los árboles se derriten lentamente.

Exhala al sentir como su cuerpo es invadido por la onda de calor que emana ahora todo el lugar. Gotas de merengue caen sobre su rostro haciéndole reír divertido mientras se deja llevar por ese delicioso calor que incrementa considerablemente, y aunque comienza a quemarle el pecho no puede evitar sentirse bien.

Es como si esa persona en lugar de estar acariciando su cabello, como aquella vez, estuviese haciéndolo muchas veces más o algo así. Porque es la misma sensación que sintió, pero mucho más fuerte.

- Q-quiero verte…- jadea con las mejillas ruborizadas.

El calor, la calidez…

… es tan exquisito que siente que está mal y le gusta.

-

-

-

-

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente. Poco a poco fue reconociendo la habitación que compartía y aun reacio a despertar para comenzar otro tortuoso día se acurruca en la mullida cama.

Segundos después la información golpea su cerebro y prontamente se incorpora. Él había ido a fuera, al bosque y luego, luego él… él… se quedó dormido.

- Un momento… uhn…

Cómo es que. ¿Cómo fue que terminó en la cama? y… sin el uniforme, ni las sandalias… tampoco están sus bolsas de arcillas. Su cabello está completamente suelto y no trae puesta la bandana de la aldea a la cual perteneció. Frota sus sienes tratando de recordar cómo fue a parar allí, la idea de ser sonámbulo no le parece del todo factible. Es cuando se percata de que no está sólo y dirige su mirada azul a quién lo acompaña: Tobi.

Las piezas encajan y le da por gritarle al sujeto de máscara una sarta de insultos, más antes de poder articular cualquier cosa se detiene y observa dormir pesadamente al moreno. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cubrirse con la frazada, incluso aun porta la gabardina negra. Pareciera que simplemente se dejó caer completamente exhausto sin importarle nada.

… Y comprende a la perfección.

Aprieta las sábanas un tanto confundido al no saber cómo reaccionar. Si lo pensaba bien, si lo miraba desde el punto de vista agradecido, Tobi se había tomado la molestia de ir a buscarle y traerlo de vuelta. Tal vez, porque estaba preocupado.

No lo despertó, simplemente lo llevó de regreso a la habitación. Incluso le había… bueno, quitado el exceso de ropa y cosas para que durmiese bien.

Un muy ligero rubor se asoma en su rostro haciendo que el artista mire de soslayo a Tobi. Aún duerme y parece que no despertara en un buen rato.

- A veces puedes llegar a ser agradable, ¿sabes, uhn?- murmura lo más quedo posible tratando de de pronunciarlo desdeñosamente, pero falla. Esboza una sonrisa recostándose de nuevo, no está cansado, simplemente desea pasar un poco más de tiempo en cama. Sólo eso, no es por otra cosa… claro que no.

"_A veces puedes llegar a ser agradable, ¿sabes, uhn?"_

El fundador de Akatsuki sonríe satisfecho, eso es algo que no esperaba escuchar.

- Supongo que no hay necesidad de despertarlo. No hay misiones que hacer hoy, uhn.- dice suavemente.

Segundos después el despertador suena violentamente, rompiendo la amena atmosfera del cuarto. Los nervios del rubio se disparan y temiendo se despertara Tobi corre a desactivar la alarma, tropezando y cayendo vergonzosamente en su intento.

La cara le arde pero aún así logra deshacerse del molestoso reloj arrojándole un kunai. Se siente estúpido y en verdad sumamente avergonzado al verse desesperado por evitar despertar al moreno. Desde el suelo y aun con el rostro adolorido y rojo mira a Tobi moverse un poco. Deidara se queda helado al pensar que ha despertado, afortunadamente vuelve a quedarse igual y el rubio vuelve a respirar.

- _Al menos continua durmiendo, uhn…_- piensa tallándose lastimeramente la cara. Todo tiene un motivo y el motivo para hacer toda la vergüenza que pasó es bastante comprensible.

… Deidara no sabe como actuar ni que decir cuando Tobi lo vea. Ha pensado en fingir demencia o amnesia o sencillamente decir que es sonámbulo. Tacha lo ultimo. Eso es más que vergonzoso.

- Ouch… se lo haré pagar.- mientras se pone de pie con intención de volver a meterse entre las sábanas. Se detiene antes de llegar a la cama. El ojiazul muerde con suavidad el labio inferior mientras surca una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Se siente algo tonto al pensar en que…

El rubor aparece en sus mejillas.

… quiere soñar con _él_. Con esa persona.

El sueño que ha tenido fue tan magnifico que anhela soñarlo una vez más. Nunca antes había experimentado esa sensación tan amplificada. Se sintió tan real que juraría que lo fue. Sintió su calor de nuevo.

Y por un fugaz instante creyó oír su voz, tarareando algo.

- … ovejas… contarás y muy pronto… - hace una breve pausa. Aquello es… lo conoce. Es una canción de cuna.- Dormirás.- reprime una risa. Se supone que debería sentirse molesto o avergonzado o algo así por repetir esas palabras y tener sueños de dulce. No está ni molesto ni avergonzado, se siente feliz, no importa si luego se ve como un completo idiota, pero ahora realmente está feliz.

- _Lo recuerda_.- escucha al ojiazul acostarse.- _Aunque… probablemente crea que fue un sueño._

Contiene las ganas de reír alegremente. Pensar que Deidara pudo recordar un poco de lo que él cantó ayer, no, más bien tarareó y él, Deidara supo identificar la melodía. Entonces el Uchiha sonríe pícaramente mientras se permite recordar con deleite el beso que le dio. No se arrepiente, menos de haberse expuesto a que Deidara lo descubriese.

Sinceramente agradece que el rubio no recordase eso. De lo contrario fuese probable que media organización pereciera ante las creaciones de arcilla.

-

-

-

-

Días después.

- ¡Senpai, espere!- chilló Tobi aferrándose al águila de blanca arcilla.- ¡espéreme!

- ¡Deja de retrasar la misión y sube ya, uhn!

- ¡Eso hago senpai!

Con hastío el más joven de todo Akatsuki tomó la mano de Tobi y lo ayuda de manera brusca a subir al lomo del ave.

- ¡Gracias senpa--!

- Sólo cállate, uhn.- amenaza violento provocando que el moreno retroceda unos centímetros.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos en absoluto silencio, hasta que –como siempre- 'Tobi' habló.

- ¡Wow! ¡Mire Senpai, mire!- señalando hacia abajo.- ¡Todo se ve tan pequeño desde aquí!

- Obvio, uhn.

Tobi hizo un corto silencio antes de hablar nuevamente.

- Senpai es tan genial que puedas hacer esto.- dice refiriéndose al ave.

- Claro, claro, maravilloso… uhn- responde no prestando mucha atención.

El Uchiha mayor lo observa disimuladamente, no pasando por alto nada de lo que el rubio hace. El viento mueve de aquí para allá su dorada cabellera. Sin pensarlo pronuncia lánguidamente "Yo creoque es impresionante tu línea hereditaria."

Los ojos de Deidara se abren de sobremanera.

"… _yo creo que es impresionante tu línea hereditaria…"_

- Sí…- musita.- Ya me lo habían dicho antes, uhn.

- ¿Quiénes?- pregunta divertido.

- …- sonríe abiertamente tomando por sorpresa al moreno.- Alguien especial. Cuando yo era niño, uhn.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al escucharlo.

- ¿A-alguien especial?- frota sus manos torpemente. No sabe por qué está nervioso.- ¡Oh! ¡Claro, claro!, ¡y seguro tan bien dijo que eras único!, ¡Je, je!

Deidara lo mira con cierto grado de asombro y sonríe igualmente.

- Sí.

Su corazón se encogió y por unos segundos creyó que dejó de latir. No lo creía. Deidara había dicho _especial,_ que considera a esa persona especial que… lo considera especial a…

_-… A mí.-_ Madara sonríe internamente. Ha descubierto que ocupa un lugar especial en el artista. ¿Qué mejor que eso?

-

-

-

-

"_Si en la cuna tu estás  
y no te puedes dormir  
yo te voy a decir  
lo que tu vas a hacer  
imagina que tu cuna  
está en un verde prado  
ovejas contarás y muy pronto dormirás.  
Resulta sin fallar ya lo verás  
ellas te arrullarán,  
una está muy inquieta ya,  
otra está por brincar,  
otra se cayó,  
la de atrás vio y se rió...."_

**Fin**.

.-.-.-.-.

Notas: He aquí un one-shot. Como un premio para ustedes por ser tan pacientes con la actualización. Como aclarión sobre el beso que le dio Madara a Dei fue en el momento en que´éste segundo soñaba, justo cuando la temperatura aumenta. Ya saben, por eso de que ha tenido un contacto más profundo con esa persona que considera tan especia... oh Dei, si supieses de quién se trata (u///u)


End file.
